Letter for You
by rikascarlet37
Summary: /One-shot!/Selembar surat untuk ditujukan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Bagaimana reaksi orang tersebut? Request dari seseorang! mind to RnR? /Aku dengar dari kakaknya, kalau nyawa dia sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi/aku akan selalu berada disisimu, selama-lamanya/


Mizuki : dimana _Ahothor _itu?

Akarin : sekarat

Mizuki : He? Kok bisa?

Akarin : gara-gara dia menerima _request _tantangan dari seseorang, ia membuat fic ini dengan susah payah. Dan sekarang ia sekarat di kamarnya

Mizuki : hee.. _souka ne_...

Seth : _enjoy~_

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Selama-lamanya, Vocaloid akan punya Yamaha hingga kiamat.

**WARNING!**

One-shot, AU, EYD nggak benar, TYPO(s) dimana-mana, berantakan, sampahan, alur super cepat, dan sebagainya

**SUMMARY**

Selembar surat untuk ditujukan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Bagaimana reaksi orang tersebut?

**GENRE**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, dan sebagainya

**RATED**

T (teen) untuk jaga-jaga

**If you don't like? Please leave a review and close this tab. Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

**Author POV**

Sudah dua tahun lebih, perempuan bernama Hatsune Miku ini mengidap kanker ganas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan menjalani operasi, infus, dan sebagainya. Tapi, kanker itu masih tetap merangsang tubuhnya. Penyakit kanker itu berasal turunan dari ayahnya, yang juga mengidap kanker dan sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan perempuan berumur 16 tahun ini harus mengalami nasib yang sama seperti ayahnya.

Menurut dokter, nyawa dia sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah berdoa. Semua begitu sedih, terutama sahabat perempuan berambut _teal _ini, Shion Kaito- atau mungkin orang yang ia cintai.

"Tapi, _sensei_! Hanya Anda yang bisa menyelamatkan adikku ini! Kau tahu itu bukan?" tiba-tiba, pemuda SMA ini beragumentasi dengan dokter yang merawat perempuan bernama Miku itu.

"Maaf nak, hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan," ucap dokter itu. Dokter yang tampak berumur 50 tahunan itu, menepuk pundak dua kali dan meninggalkan pemuda berambut _teal _itu. Sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda itu, dokter itu membisikkan sesuatu pada dia.

"Berdoalah pada _kami-sama_ agar ia bisa hidup, nak." Bisik dokter itu. Dan akhirnya, ia meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

Pemuda berambut _teal _ini tak bisa menerima perkataan dokter itu. Ia begitu kesal hingga memukul dinding koridor rumah sakit yang ada disebelahnya. "_Kuso_..."

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Di sebuah Yamaha Academy School, tempat Miku bersekolah, para penghuni sekolah itu berlalu-lalang dan masing-masing melakukan aktivitas sendiri. Ah, benar juga, saat ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal dikarenakan guru-guru sedang rapat. Sehingga, siswa dan siswi Yamaha Academy School ini dipulangkan lebih awal.

"Kaito, duluan ya..."

"Ah, ya..." pemuda berambut biru laut ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya yang sakit, atau mungkin _junior_nya –Hatsune Miku.

Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya. Saat ia mau berjalan menuju luar kelas, ia menengok kiri-kanan. Sepertinya, ia sedang mencari seseorang. Di waktu yang pas, perempuan berambut merah muda itu berjalan menuju luar kelas. Dan akhirnya, tertangkaplah pandangan mata orang bernama Shion Kaito itu.

"L-Luka! Tunggu sebentar!" pemuda itu mengejar perempuan itu dan menghentikan aksi perempuan yang berjalan ke luar kelas dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kaito, _doshitano_?" tanya perempuan bernama Megurine Luka pada Kaito sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau lihat Meiko?" tanya Kaito.

"Sepertinya, ia sudah pulang duluan." Jawab dia. "Memangnya, ada apa urusan dengan dia?" tanya dia.

"Bukan urusanmu! _Sankyu na, _Luka." Pemuda bernama Kaito itu menepuk pundaknya dua kali dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya dan memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"K-Kaito! _Chotto_!" tapi, Kaito tetap saja tak mau mendengar teriakan teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu hanya memandang dia sesaat dan mengembungkan pipinya. "_Mattaku_. Apa-apaan dia itu?"

**DUAK!**

Di sebuah jalan buntu, perempuan berambut coklat itu menghajar salah satu preman yang ada disana hanya dengan meninju pipi preman itu. Preman itu sepertinya kewalahan untuk melawan dia hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apa-apaan cewek ini?"

"O-oi... jangan-jangan... rambut coklat itu... iris coklat itu... jangan-jangan dia..." preman satunya menunjuk ke arah dia dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dan perempuan berambut coklat itu hanya membalas dengan memandang dia seperti 'apa-apaan-sih?'

"Jangan-jangan, kau yang bermarga Sakine itu!?" seru dia.

"Kalau tahu, kenapa? Masalah?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada rendah.

"O-oi. Kalau tak salah, orang yang bermarga Sakine itu, orang paling kuat di kota ini. Aku pernah mendengar rumornya, dia pernah menghajar sepuluh orang hanya dengan tangan kosong. Ditambah lagi, dari preman-preman wanita yang terkenal, hanya dia satu-satunya bisa menandingi. Kecantikannya, kekuatannya, dia bagaikan seperti ratu preman..." jelas salah satu preman itu dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"K-kabur!" dan akhirnya, dua preman itu lari dan menghindar cewek itu dengan perasaan ketakutan. Perempuan itu hanya mengendus dan tersenyum.

"_Mattaku_. Kali ini mereka kabur..." keluh dia. "Ah, sudalah. Lebih baik, aku beli sake." Tukas dia dengan santai.

"Apa yang dilakukan cewek sepertimu ini, Meiko?" tiba-tiba, suara tak asing dari telinga perempuan berambut coklat dan pendek ini menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan pandangan perempuan ini, mendapati seorang cowok berambut merah menyala dengan mengenakan syal berwarna merah.

"Oh, yo Akaito." Salam Meiko pada cowok itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau menantangku? Atau mau kuat-kuat minum? Atau-"

"Kakakku memanggilku. Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Akaito sambil memotong basa-basinya Meiko. Cewek preman itu hanya bisa cemberut dan ngiming-ngiming. "Apa-apaan sih dia? Seenaknya memotong pembicaraan orang lain? Iya deh, aku ikut." Jawab Meiko dengan muka cemberut.

Akhirnya, dua orang ini berjalan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan oleh kakaknya Akaito –Kaito Shion.

**Di sebuah rumah sakit...**

"Miku, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil memegang tangan gadis berambut _teal_ ini dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kaito-_senpai_. Walau kanker ini masih tetap berada tubuh ini..." ucap Miku dengan nada rendah.

"Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Kaito-_senpai_." Ucap Miku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

**GREEEK!**

Sebuah pintu geser itu terbuka, menampakkan perempuan berambut coklat serta pemuda berambut merah. Para penghuni yang ada disana begitu terkejut apa yang mereka lihat, begitu pula dengan orang yang berada di depan pintu geser tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu, Miku?" tanya perempuan itu dalam keheningan.

"_Un. Watashi wa daijobu desu_." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengangguk kepalanya sedikit.

"_Ah, sou_..." gumam Meiko. "_De, _apa yang membuatmu memanggilku kesini, Kaito?" tanya Meiko pada lelaki berambut biru laut serta mengenakan syal berwarna biru.

Pemuda berambut biru itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Meiko. Ia menepuk pundak dia dan membisikan sesuatu. "Ikut aku."

Sebelum Kaito keluar dari ruangan itu, ia menasehati adiknya yang bernama Akaito dengan nada datar. "Tolong jaga dia, Akaito."

"Eh? _Ore_?" tanya Akaito sambil menunjuki dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya, dua orang yang bernama Kaito dan Meiko pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Di tengah-tengah koridor...**

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kaito?" tanya Meiko sambil menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding koridor dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke blazer dia. Kaito diam sesaat untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas dan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku dengar dari kakaknya, kalau nyawa dia sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi," ucap dia dalam keheningan. Perempuan itu terlonjak apa yang ia dengar dari temannya.

"O-oi, kau bercanda bukan?" tanya Meiko untuk menenangkan dirinya dari kegelisahan dia.

"Mana mungkin aku bercada disaat serius ini," ucap Kaito dengan tatapan serius. Meiko tak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari temannya. Ia menepuk dahinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "_Uso daro_?" gumam dia.

"_De, _kau sudah memberi tahu teman-teman dia?" tanya Meiko sambil menatap Kaito.

"Masih belum. Aku takut, kalau teman-temannya akan bersedih..." ucap Kaito.

"Justru itu lebih sedih bila tak diberitahu, BaKaito!" tegas dia dengan nada rendah namun menantang.

"Tapi itu yang ia inginkan, Meiko. Aku pun ingin memberitahu pada teman-temannya, tapi..." ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya, ia memukul dinding koridor dengan keras. "..._Kuso..._"

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan dia mati begitu saja. Lagipula, umurnya terlalu muda untuk mati..." gumam Meiko dengan menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Ah, kau benar. Suatu saat, hujan akan datang dan semua orang akan merasa berat untuk meninggalkan dia..." ucap Kaito sambil memandangi langit-langit.

**Di kamar Miku...**

"Akaito-_senpai_..." Miku memanggil Akaito dengan suara sedikit serak.

"_Nani, _Miku?" tanya Akaito.

"Tolong, panggilkan Mei-chan. Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia..." ucap dia. Akaito menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Miku.

"Akan kupanggilkan dia. Tunggulah disini, Miku." Akaito pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar. Ia membukakan pintu geser tersebut dan keluar menemui Meiko.

**Kembali lagi ke tempat semula...**

"Pasrah sajalah..." ucap Meiko. "Oh ya, aku dengar dari Luka, akhir-akhir ini kau lebih mementingkan dia. Lagipula, kau kan begitu jarang dekat dengan dia. Apa jangan-jangan kau..."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kaito mengertak dan memotong pembicaraan Meiko. Meiko hanya terdiam sejenak saja, dan mengendus sekali lagi.

"Kau itu seperti biasa, tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri," ucap dia. "Kau masih ingat, saat kita masih kelas dua, aku memperkenalkan dia padamu, wajah dia benar-benar merah saat bertemu denganmu. Mungkin, ia menyukaimu. Apa kau tak ingin-"

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu lagi!" dan ini kedua kalinya ia memotong pembicaraan perempuan berambut _brunette _ini. Akhirnya, ia menghela nafas dan ia mau berjalan menuju luar rumah sakit, untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sudah ya, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang dan ingin minum sake. Titip salam pada mereka." Ucap Meiko sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. Disaat ia mau berjalan menuju pulang, pemuda berambut merah berlari dan memanggil nama Meiko, sehingga perempuan beriris coklat itu membalikkan wajahnya.

"Meiko! _Matte_!" teriak Akaito.

"Oh, Akaito. _Gomen_, aku harus pulang sekarang juga." Ucap dia sambil melanjutkan perjalanan dia.

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu, pemabuk- Oops..." pemuda itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan berhenti ditempat. Meiko yang mendengar hal itu, berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju Akaito dengan muka menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk, Akaito?" tanya Meiko dengan mode premannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akaito dengan muka menyeramkan. Akaito hanya merinding saja.

"T-tidak. Akan kutarik kata-kataku kembali..." ujar dia dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Meiko yang masih dengan mode premannya.

"Miku, ingin berbicara padamu," tukas dia. Meiko yang sempat mendengar dari Akaito, hatinya mulai meredam. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan berjalan menuju kamar yang dihuni oleh gadis bernama Miku. Kaito hanya memandangi Meiko dengan tatapan cukup serius.

**Di kamar Miku...**

**GREEEK!**

Pintu geserpun sekali lagi digeserkan oleh perempuan berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat. Perempuan yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu melihat perempuan itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"_Gomen_, Mei-chan. Seharusnya saya tidak mengganggumu-"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Miku..." tukas dia dengan muka datar. Ia mengambil kursi yang ada didepan dia dan duduk dengan gaya perempuannya.

"Lebih baik, kau harus istirahat lebih banyak. Dan makanlah lebih banyak, agar kau cepat-cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah," lanjut dia sambil menggosok kepala Miku.

"Hehehe, _arigato_ atas perhatiannya, Mei-chan," tukas Miku dengan tertawa kecilnya. Meiko pun membalas senyumannya.

"_De, _kau mau apa denganku, Miku?" tanya Meiko.

"_Watashi wa_..." Miku pun terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau tahu? Kita sudah berteman sudah lama sekali, bahkan saya belum masuk SMU. Akhir-akhir ini, kau lah yang selalu merawat saya disaat saya sakit. Walau kau itu banyak ditakuti teman-teman," ucap Miku.

"Apa boleh buat, aku ini sudah jadi preman. Lagipula, walau nilai-nilaiku banyak yang bagus, tapi aku sering bolos ke sekolah. Aku pun pernah hampir tidak naik kelas..." ucap Meiko sambil menggaruk kepalnya.

"_Sou ka_..." gumam Miku.

"_Ne, _Mei-chan... aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untukmu..." perempuan berambut _twintail_ itu mencari sesuatu hingga ia memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih serta buku yang cukup tebal dengan berkover warna hijau pada Meiko.

"_Nani, kore wa_?" tanya Meiko sambil melihat amplop itu serta buku yang berkover berwarna hijau.

"Setelah saya meninggal, tolong kasihkan amplop ini pada Kaito. Lalu, buku ini adalah buku yang kutulis sendiri tentang kehidupanku. Kau boleh menyimpannya, atau diberikan. Kau pun juga boleh membuangnya." Ujar dia.

"_Cho-chotto_! Kau tak boleh menyerah! Lagipula, umurmu terlalu muda untuk mati. Selain itu-"

"Mei-chan..." pembicaraan Meiko pun dihentikan oleh Miku dengan memanggil namanya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang seperti itu. Tapi, kata dokter nyawaku sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi. Kanker ini memang sudah turunan dari keluargaku. Dan aku pun tak tahu kapan saya meninggal. _Demo..._" ucapan Miku pun terhentikan. Ia meneteskan air matanya dan membasahi pelipisnya hingga air matanya jatuh dan membasahi selimutnya.

"Saya senang... bisa hidup... sampai sekarang..." tukas dia.

Meiko yang melihatnya, begitu tertekan saat Miku menangis. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memegang kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan kepala dia.

"Menangislah sepuas-puasmu. Karena, saat kau sudah tiada, orang-orang yang paling berharga bagimu, akan menangis untuk dirimu. Dan suatu saat, kau lah yang akan bahagia disaat kau melihat orang-orang yang sedang menangis." Ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum dan menahan tangisannya.

Miku yang mendengar perkataan temannya, begitu terkejut hingga ia memeluk sahabatnya sendiri dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menangis bukannya sedih, melainkan sedih karena bahagia. Bahagia ia bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

**Dua bulan kemudian...**

Musim semi memang indah di daerah Jepang, tepatnya di daerah Sapporo, Hokkaido. Saat itu, bunga sakura di Jepang bermekaran dengan indahnya, menghiasi seluruh pemandangan Jepang. Dan burung-burung yang menetap di negara matahari terbit itu pun, bermigrasi ke suatu tempat. Dengan membawakan jiwa manusia yang pada hari itu, tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Awal musim semi, pukul 01.30 malam, gadis bernama Hatsune Miku, umur 16 tahun sudah meninggalkan dunia ini, dengan membawakan sebuah kebahagian.

"Kaito!" gadis berambut coklat itu memanggil temanya yang ada disebelahnya. Pemuda berambut biru laut itu hanya menatap apa yang ada didepannya, sebuah batu nisan dengan ukiran huruf kanji dan katakana.

"Kaito!" setelah gadis itu mengulangi untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu tersadar dan menoleh ke arah temannya. "O-oh, Meiko. Kebetulan sekali."

"_Mattaku_! Ternyata kau memang jatuh cinta pada dia..." tukas dia sambil meletakkan seikat bunga mawar di depan batu nisan.

"Aku ini tidak jatuh cinta pada dia!" teriak pemuda bernama Kaito dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Tapi, perempuan yang akrab dipanggil Meiko ini tidak mendengarnya. Setelah ia meletakkan seikat bunga mawar itu, ia mendekatkan kedua telapak tangan dengan satu sama lain dan memejamkan kedua matanya, dan berdoa.

"Walau aku ini sedikit suka dengannya..." gumam Kaito dengan wajah masih merah merona.

"Haaah, _Hontou ni_..." setelah ia berdoa, ia membukakan matanya dan berdiri menatap saling muka pada Kaito. "Kau itu sama sekali tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri!" bentak Meiko.

"Akibat ulahmu, kau membuat dia terus memendam perasaan terhadapmu hingga ia meninggal!" bentak Meiko. Kaito pun hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk sedikit. "Tapi, kau masih bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu, aku bawakan surat ini untukmu!" tukas dia sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Kaito pun menerima amplop itu tanpa segan-segan, walau masih ada keraguan.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu." Ucap Meiko sambil meninggalkan Kaito. "Oh ya, satu lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, kau boleh meminjam buku yang diberikan Miku. Buku itu ada dikamarku! Cari sendiri ya!" dan akhirnya, ia pun berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Kaito sendirian. Kaito hanya memandangi dia sesaat dan membukakan amplop itu. Setelah dibuka, amplop itu berisi sebuah kertas berwarna putih. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan berisikan sebuah pesan dari Miku.

_"Untuk Kaito-senpai, Kaito-senpai, selama ini aku memendam perasaan padamu sejak saya masuk SMU. Jantungku begitu berdegup kencang saat pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan jarak dekat. Mungkin itulah yang namanya 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Apa kau masih ingat, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 1-B. Lalu, Mei-chan memperkenalkanmu padaku saat kita berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Kejadian itu pun tak pernah kulupakan selama hidupku. Tapi, karena perbedaan kelas serta penyakit turunanku ini, aku tak bisa mengejarmu. Itu sebabnya, aku ingin mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku di surat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku memanggil dengan Kaito? Karena, saya merasa tidak enak dengan memanggil namamu dengan sebutan –senpai. Kaito, kau boleh sesering-seringnya berkunjung ke makamku dan menceritakan pengalamanmu padaku. Dan sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya padamu, karena selalu membantuku, menjagaku, dan seluruh kebaikanmu padaku. Dan hanya tiga kata yang aku ingin ucapkan. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Salam hangat, Miku."_

_"P.S : kau boleh membaca buku yang kutulis sendiri. Itu semua pengalamanku selama saya hidup di dunia ini."_

"Miku..." tubuh Kaito begitu bergemetaran setelah ia membaca seluruh pesannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sebuah kata-kata yang hangat itu terdengar di kepalanya. "_Kaito, aku akan selalu berada disisimu, selama-lamanya_."

Air mata pun keluar dari kedua iris berwarna biru laut itu. Air mata itu pun membasahi pelipisnya hingga membasahi wajahnya. Ia pun tertunduk dan memeluk kertas itu. "Aku juga... mencintaimu..."

Sekali lagi, bunga sakura itu pun bermekaran dan kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menghiasi pemandangan itu. Tidak disangka, bahwa rohnya akan selalu berada di sisinya hingga akhir hayatnya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Mizuki : setelah dibaca, entah kenapa ini lebih baik dari fic-fic lainnya. Walau _ending_nya sedikit nggak nyambung

Akarin : Mizuki, asal kau tahu, fic ini berdasarkan oleh fic pertama kali ia buat. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau mem_publish_kannya, karena ia khawatir kalau ficnya bakalan dibenci. Padahal, kata teman-temannya bagus.

Mizuki : ehm, ada alasan lagi?

Akarin : serta, pairingnya itu Kaito dan Meiko

Mizuki : pantas saja, ia tak mau mempublikasikannya. Jadi, fic itu masih berada di laptop Rika hingga sampai sekarang?

Akarin : ya, katanya ia akan menyimpannya hingga fic itu terhapus. Padahal, ia menyimpannya di _hard disk_. Kecuali ia membobol _hard disk_nya dari laptop dia, atau ada orang yang sengaja hapus permanen, kemungkinan filenya terhapus dari laptopnya.

Mizuki : hoo... begitu... oh, ya bagi para _readers_ masih bingung dengan kata-katanya, mungkin kami bisa menerjemahkannya

* * *

**Kami-sama : sebutan orang Jepang untuk memanggil 'Tuhan' atau 'Allah'**

**Kuso : kata kotor. Kami tak mau menerjemahkannya #plak  
**

**Doshitano? : 'ada apa?'**

**Sankyu : 'terima kasih'. Kata kiasan dari Thank You**

**Chotto/Matte! : 'tunggu!'**

**Mattaku : mengungkapkan keluhan. Seperti 'dasar!' atau 'Huh!' seperti itulah**

**Un. Watashi wa daijobu desu : 'ya. Saya baik-baik saja, kok'**

**Ore/Watashi? : 'aku?'**

**De,.. : 'Jadi,...'**

**Uso daro? : 'pasti bohong bukan?' Atau 'itu bohong bukan?'**

**Ah, sou.../Sou ka.../Sou ka ne... : Oh, begitu.../Begitu ya...**

**Nani, kore wa? : apa ini?**

**Gomen : 'maaf'. Singkatan dari 'Gomennasai'**

**Hontou ni... : 'benar-benar...'**

* * *

Seth : akhir kata dari kami...

**REVIEW?**


End file.
